


"happy birthday"

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: Kageyama broke his phone spilling milk on it and decides to call him at 10.37pm just to wish him a happy birthday on a public phone because he didn’t want his parents to eavesdrop on him.





	

  


It’s well past dinner time when his phone rings with an unknown number displaying on his screen.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Akaashi-san! Happy birthday!”

It takes about a second or two before his brain registers that it’s Kageyama at the other end of the line, and he can’t help but peer curiously at his screen and the number on it. It’s a public number.

“Kageyama?” 

A breath hitches, and then, “Ah, yes, it’s me. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” 

Kageyama sounds nervous. Akaashi thinks it might be because it’s the first time they’ve spoken to each other on the phone. It has always been texts, and a bunch of random blurry, unfocused images from Kageyama.

“It’s fine, I recognise your voice,” he assures. He can hear the wind in the background and Kageyama sniffling softly. “Are you outside right now?”

“Yes, I’m at the public phone near my house.”

Akaashi frowns. “What happened to your phone?”

“I spilled milk on it this morning,” Kageyama says, like it’s completely normal to spill milk on your phone. “It’s broken.”

He looks at his window, wet and fogged up. “Isn’t it cold outside?” He’s pretty sure winter in Miyagi is a lot colder than Tokyo. “Why aren’t you using your landline?”

“…it’s embarrassing talking to the phone in front of my parents.” Right after he says that, Kageyama breaks into a loud sneeze. 

Akaashi laughs softly as Kageyama grumbles an apology.

Kageyama broke his phone spilling milk on it and decides to call him at 10.37pm just to wish him a happy birthday on a public phone because he didn’t want his parents to eavesdrop on him. Akaashi had thought he had gotten used to Kageyama’s random bouts of texts and pictures but apparently he had thought wrong, and as usual, despite that, he finds Kageyama’s gestures endearing.

Akaashi doesn’t really know what to say except, “Thank you, Kageyama,” and if he sounds a bit too fond, he can’t really help it. Then, remembering that Kageyama is still outside and most likely freezing, he quickly adds, “You should go back inside before you catch a cold.”

There’s a brief pause, and he can hear Kageyama breathing. Then, out of nowhere, he says, “I know I’m awkward,” catching Akaashi off guard again. 

“Huh?”

“I need to tell you something,” he says, leaving Akaashi even more confused at the non sequitur.

Adding to the confusion is the sound of crackling. The line is breaking off and all he can hear is Kageyama mumbling half-broken words. “Kageyama, I can’t hear you. I think the line is —”

“Akaashi-san.” Kageyama’s voice comes through loud and clear. Something about the way Kageyama said his name has him sitting up in attention. It even feels like his heart had skipped a beat before it’s running a rampant rhythm. 

“Akaashi-san, I really, really lik—”

He doesn’t find out what the next words are because all that’s left is the constant _dootdootdoot_ of the phone; the call was abruptly ended. Akaashi breathes out a heavy sigh.

There have been moments in his short life that Akaashi finds the satisfaction of throwing a tantrum immensely tempting but he has never once gave in. This is, however, by far, the most he’s felt close to throwing his phone against the wall.

Mainly because he knows. He has a pretty good idea what Kageyama was about to say. It’s an idea he has been entertaining as of late; whether he’s reading too much into the nonsensical excuses of staying in touch despite both of them being awkward at small talks. And he’s been unfairly deprived of hearing it. On his birthday, no less.

Akaashi eyes his wallet, thinking about the money his parents gave him that morning as a present, wondering if it’s wise to spend it on a 2-hour train ride to Miyagi, on a school night. 

(It’s not, but it’s also his birthday for the next hour)

He ends up talking himself against the idea until right at the last moment of wakefulness, when a part of his brain helpfully supplies that Kageyama had dialled his number from his memory alone and he falls asleep content that the last person who wished him on his birthday was Kageyama.

  


**Author's Note:**

> kageyama ran out of money


End file.
